CinderSouji
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: GYA! Aku salah ngasih kategori! Uhm..ahem, well...The story goes as its tell: Souji adalah Cinderella, dan Naoto adalah pangerannya...R&R, please?


**CinderSouji by Shara Sherenia**

**A/N: **Kemarin baca ulang fanfic Death Note malah kepikiran bikin fanfic kayak gini...huyuh~ Lagian saya akhirnya bebas dari UN geblek nan sinting itu, jadi yah...kita rayakan dengan one-shot ini! (padahal blum kelar UAS dan ujian lainnya juga...) ok deh, enjoy!

**Warnings: May consist of OOC-ness, crack pairings, etc.**

**Disclaimer: **Kalau aku menguasai Atlus, aku akan bikin game romance tentang karakter Persona favorit aku!

* * *

Di sebuah kerajaan bernama Yasogami Kingdom...tinggalah sebuah keluarga aneh yang hidup di pinggiran negeri tersebut. Keluarga itu terdiri dari ayah yang penggemar kubis, 2 orang putranya yang beringas dan aneh, dan anak tirinya yang selalu disuruh-suruh. Dan hari itu, suara serak nan fals sang ayah tiri menggelegar ke seluruh rumah.

"UUUUUUUPIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKK AAAAAAABUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" teriak Toru Adachi dari lantai satu kediamannya.

"APA, PAPA!!!!???" sahut si Upik Abu tak kalah keras.

"JANGAN NYAUT SAMBIL TERIAK JUGA! KE SINI KAU!"

"SAYA SEDANG TIDAK BISA BERGERAK, PAPA!!"

"JANGAN PANGGIL SAYA PAPA! PANGGIL SAYA 'TUAN'! MEMANG KAMU LAGI DI MANA!?"

"SAYA LAGI DI KAMAR YOSUKE, PAP-EH-TUAN!!!"

Kesal, Adachi melangkahkan kaki ke arah kamar putranya dengan berat dan dramatis, dan seandainya kita tambahkan efek visual, layar monitor anda akan berguncang saking marahnya Adachi. Ketika ia tiba di kamar yang dimaksud, ia melihat si Upik Abu sedang bermain PS dengan anaknya itu.

"YOOOO-SUUU-KEEEE!!! SUDAH PAPA BILANG JANGAN NGAJAK SOUJI MAIN PS!!!" teriak Adachi.

"Tapi kalo ga sama Souji susah menangnya, Pa!" sahut Hanamura Yosuke sambil terus main.

"Main sama Kanji aja kenapa?!"

"Kanji bego mainnya, Pa!"

Dan sebuah boneka beruang raksasa buatan sendiri dilempar ke kepala Yosuke oleh Tatsumi Kanji. Adachi, yang males marahin anak-anaknya sendiri, mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mendelik kepada anak tirinya, Seta Souji.

"Souji, stop main PS-nya! Kamu kan harus nyuci baju!"

"Udah saya cuci tuh," sahut Souji cuek.

"Kalo gitu nyapu dan ngepel rumah sana!"

"Udah juga."

"Ya udah, nguras sumur sana!"

"Hah?! Pap-eh-Tuan sinting ya?! Masa' saya disuruh nguras sumur! Jangan gila dong! Pantesan dipecat dari kerjaan, suka kubis sih!"

Alhasil, atas protesnya yang sangat menyakiti hati dan agak tidak berkesinambungan satu sama lain itu, Souji ditendang dari kamar Yosuke dan dipaksa nguras sumur, sementara Yosuke terpaksa main game Barbie sama Kanji.

* * *

Sementara itu, di tengah kerajaan itu, berdiri istana Yasogami yang megah nan indah. Di sana, tinggal Putri yang terkenal akan kecantikan dan kecerdasannya. Namun karena sifatnya yang agak aneh, sampai sekarang sang Putri menolak untuk dijodohkan dan jodohnya juga takut pada sang Putri. Melihat kondisi ini, Raja dan Ratu mulai mengkhawatirkan nasib putri semata wayang mereka.

"Kakanda, bagaimana ini? Putri kita Naoto sampai sekarang tidak mau menikah," keluh Baginda Ratu Amagi Yukiko.

"Oh Adinda, memangnya kenapa putri kita si Naoto itu tidak mau menikah? Bukankah cukup banyak yang melamar dia sampai saat ini?" tanya Yang Mulia Raja Kuzunoha Raidou.

"Yah...masalahnya dari tingkah laku Naoto itu!"

"Memang dia kenapa?"

BLEDAAAAARRRR!!!

Terdengar suara ledakan dari arah menara barat istana. Raidou dan Yukiko sweatdrop mendengarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, asap mengepul dan beberapa prajurit segera membereskan masalah di sana. Tak lama, muncullah putri mereka, dengan gaun gosong dan muka belepotan arang, diikuti oleh dayang setianya, si Dayang Merah, yang juga ikut gosong.

"Na-Naoto putriku...lagi-lagi kamu bereksperimen di menara barat ya?" tanya Raidou.

"Iya nih, Ayahanda...saya sedang mencoba membuat bom pemusnah masal kayak bom atom Hiroshima tapi dalam ukuran kecil sehingga muat di saku dan gampang dibawa kemana-mana!" sahut Shirogane Naoto riang. Jelas-jelas ini Shadow side-nya muncul.

Yukiko Cuma bisa geleng-geleng sedih. "Naoto sayang...kamu sudah 15 tahun. Sudahkah kamu menemukan lelaki yang kamu sukai untuk dijadikan suami?"

Langsung balik ke normal Naoto. "Hah? S-s-suami? Y-yah belum lah, Ibunda! Saya kan sibuk bereksperimen dan semacamnya! Mana sempat memikirkan romantika masa muda!"

"Hmmm...tapi kamu harus cepat kawin, kalau tidak kamu akan jadi perawan tua kayak dokter istana kita, si ganjen Uehara itu!" kata Raidou, yang beberapa detik kemudian dilempari jarum suntik oleh Uehara Sayoko.

"Anu, Baginda Raja...bagaimana kalau kita adakan pesta dansa saja?" usul Kujikawa Rise, si Dayang Merah. "Kita undang lelaki seluruh negeri ini untuk datang, siapa tahu ada yang menarik hati Tuan Putri!"

"Ide bagus! Kalau begitu cepat sebarkan undangannya!" titah Yukiko. "Dan dandani Naoto agar tampak elegan, juga ajari dia cara berdansa ya!"

"H-hah? Apa!?" Naoto kaget.

"Beres, Ratu! Ayo Putri, kita latihan!" Rise langsung menyeret majikannya sementara Naoto sendiri meronta menolak melakukan hal yang sangat, well, girly tersebut.

* * *

Esok harinya, undangan di sebar. Beberapa pembawa pesan dikirim untuk menyampaikan undangan tersebut. Sampai salah satu pembawa pesan tiba di rumah Souji dan keluarga tirinya itu. Ia mengetuk pintu rumah itu, sampai seorang berbadan kekar dan tinggi membukakan untuknya. Yup, Kanji.

"Siapa dan ada perlu apa ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah sangar.

"T-Teddie!! Teddie adalah pembawa pesan Yasogami Kingdom, teddie!" jawab Teddie yang ketakutan melihat tampang preman Kanji.

"Heh? Pesan dari Raja dan Ratu?"

"Oi Kanji! Siapa tuh?" Yosuke turun dari lantai dua untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ini nih, pembawa pesan dari kerajaan!"

"Oh ya? Emang ada pesan apa? Tagihan lagi?"

"Bukan, teddie!! Ini undangan pesta dari Raja dan Ratu. Akan diadakan pesta dansa di Istana Yasogami dan semua laki-laki di kerajaan ini boleh datang, soalnya Putri Naoto juga sedang mencari suami!" jelas Teddie.

"APA?! SUMPE LO!?" Kanji dan Yosuke berteriak kompak, sukses membuat Teddie menangis dan kabur, takut karena mereka berdua.

"HEH! KALIAN BERDUA INI GA BISA YA KALO GA TERIAK SATU HARIIII AJA!? GA TAU APA ORANG TUA LAGI SIBUK MIKIRIN CARA NGEBIAYAIN KALIAN HIDUP!!!??? EMANG ADA APA SIH!!?" Adachi berteriak kesal.

"Papa, denger deh! Kita dapat undangan dari kerajaan lho!" sorak Yosuke.

"Iya, kita diundang ke pesta dansa di Istana!" tambah Kanji.

"Dan lagi, Putri Naoto sedang mencari calon suami!" seru keduanya berbarengan.

"Beneran!? Oh bagus deh! Untung Papa masih nyimpen beberapa jaz bagus punya Papa! Nanti kalian pake itu aja untuk ke pesta dansa!" kata Adachi ikut senang.

Tiba-tiba, muncul Souji yang sekonyong-konyong datang setelah menguping dari balik tembok. "Aku boleh ikut tidak?" tanyanya mupeng. Daridulu Souji memang sudah ngefans sama Naoto, sejak sang putri masuk TV dalam acara Cerdas Cermat sekerajaan (udah ada TV tapi masih ada pembawa pesan? Dasar jaman yang aneh!).

"Tidak boleh! Kamu kan harus nyuci piring, bersih-bersih loteng dan basement, terus ikut ngeronda sama jagain kuburan!" tukas Adachi sangat (tidak) rasionalis.

Souji shock. Bukan karena dia dilarang ikut pergi, tapi karena dia disuruh jagain kuburan. Padahal di negeri itu tidak ada pemakaman atau semacamnya. Memang Adachi sangat (tidak) rasionalis.

"DASAR KAKEK-KAKEK PLAYBOY PELITTTT!!!" teriak Souji setinggi 10 oktaf.

Akhirnya, terjadi adegan yang melegenda di dunia Persona 4, Thousand Curse!

* * *

Malam harinya, Adachi dan kedua anaknya sudah siap dengan jas yang (terlihat) mewah dan kereta kuda yang (kayaknya) megah.

"Oke, Souji...kami pergi dulu ya. Jangan lupa nyuci piring tadi!" perintah Adachi.

"Iya...sama ngeronda dan jagain kuburan kan?" sahut Souji ogah-ogahan, tak sanggup menolak karena sudah bonyok di sana-sini, hasil dari Thousand Curse tadi.

"Yuk dah, berangkat!!" Kanji bersorak girang.

"Dadah Souji! Ntar kita kasih oleh-oleh makanan dari istana deh!" Yosuke melambaikan tangan dari dalam kereta kuda.

"Yeee, ga butuh!" Souji memeletkan lidahnya setelah kereta hilang dari pandangan.

Souji berjalan ke dapur dan nyuci piring seperti yang diperintahkan. Sambil nyuci piring, dia berdendang mendengarkan siaran radio dangdut.

"_Hati senang walaupun tak punya uang, oo~...hati senang walaupun tak punya uang!!"_

"Apanya yang seneng, ada juga sengsara!" Souji menggerutu. "Huh!!! Kapan hidupku senang kalau adanya disuruh diem di rumah terus? Kalau ke rumah paling di suruh ngeronda!"

Ketika sedang menggerutu begitu, muncul sebuah pintu berwarna biru bercahaya di sebelahnya. Souji spontan kaget. Dia sweatdropped sendiri.

"Jangan-jangan...ini pintu kemana saja-nya Doraemon itu ya? Kok bisa di sini?" tanyanya heran. "Hmmm...coba kubuka ah! Siapa tahu dengan ini aku bisa ke Istana Yasogami dan ketemu Putri Naoto!"

Souji mendekati pintu itu dan membukanya. Saat ia masuk ke dalamnya, ia malah muncul di dalam sebuah limousine berwarna biru tua yang bergerak dalam kabut gelap. Sebelum hilang rasa herannya, Souji mendapati sosok dua orang dalam limousine itu.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!! SETAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!" Souji menunjuk wajah salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki hidung panjang.

"SIAL! AKU BUKAN SETAN, AKU INI IGOR, BAPAK PERI-MU, DODOOOOLLL!!!" Igor ngamuk.

"Uhm...tenanglah, Master," kata Margareth menenangkan.

Igor menarik napas panjang. "Sudahlah...welcome to the Velvet Room...my name's Igor and this is my assistant, Margareth."

"Um...ini bukan opening Persona 4, jadi ga usah basa-basi kayak gitu deh!" potong Souji.

"GRRRR!!! INI ANAK UDAH DIBAEKIN MALAH NGELUNJAK YAH!!!" Igor naik pitam. "UDAH! TANDA TANGAN NI KONTRAK BIAR CEPET KELAR KERJAANKU!"

"Kontrak apa ini?" tanya Souji sambil melihat kontrak yang diserahkan Margareth.

"Isinya bahwa kau resmi meminjam pelayanan kami dan harus mematuhi aturan kami. Jadi kalau kami bilang harus melakukan ini kamu harus melakukannya!"

"Yah...apa bedanya sama aku jadi babu di rumah itu?"

"Sebodo teuing! Tanda tangan aja apa susahnya sih?!" Margareth ikut kesel.

"Iya, iya..." Souji menandatangani kontrak itu. "Terus? Sekarang gimana?"

"Sekarang, kami akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, yaitu pergi ke pesta dansa di Istana Yasogami dan bertemu dengan Putri Naoto pujaanmu itu!" Igor terkekeh. "Margareth! Kau sudah siapkan kostum untuknya kan?"

"Tentu saja, Master!" Margareth membuka Persona Compendium dan membolak-balik halamannya. "Nah, ini dia. Kamu pakai baju ini ya...pasti cucok!"

Margareth mulai membaca mantra. Dalam sekejap, tubuh Souji diselimuti cahaya dan detik berikutnya, ia sudah berganti pakaian memakai baju ala Izanagi-no-Okami, membuatnya terlihat sangat keren. Souji terpesona akan penampilannya sendiri. Baru kali ini dia pakai baju sekeren itu. Igor dan Margareth tersenyum melihat hasil kerja mereka.

"Wow...this is so cool!" ujar Souji. "Terima kasih, Igor, Margareth!"

"Ini bukan apa-apa," Igor tersenyum. "Nah sekarang, cepat kau pergi lewat pintu itu, soalnya ini udah jam 8 malam. Nanti jam 12 malam kamu harus pulang lho!"

"Kenapa?"

"Cucianmu belum kelar! Pokoknya cepet minggat!"

"Oke, oke! Bye bye, bapak peri dan asistennya!"

* * *

Souji keluar dari limo itu dan tiba di depan Istana Yasogami. Ia terperangah melihat kemegahannya. Setelah menenangkan diri agar tidak tampak konyol, Souji melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam aula dansa. Semua wanita yang ada di sana langsung terpesona melihat Souji (secara Charm-nya udah level 5 gitu lho...)

"Gila! Cakep banget!"

"Aku baru tau ada cowok se-oke dia di negeri ini!"

"Rumahnya di mana ya?"

"Sayang, dia pasti datang untuk ketemu Putri Naoto!"

Begitulah bisik-bisik di antara para gadis. Souji yang tidak peduli, berjalan ke sana-kemari, mencari tempat pewe untuk melihat Putri Naoto sekaligus tidak ketahuan oleh ayah dan saudara-saudara tirinya. Namun tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Aduh!" orang itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Ah! Ma-maaf, anda tidak terlu...!" Souji kaget.

Orang yang ia tabrak itu Naoto, sedang memakai kostum ala Yamato-Takeru (yeah, kawaii). Sangking cantiknya Naoto dalam kostum itu, Souji sampai speechless dan mematung di sana.

"Aduh, ini bau sabun colek darimana sih?" Naoto mengernyit.

"A-ah! Ma-maafkan saya, Tuan Putri! Itu bau badan saya, soalnya saya kam belum sempat mandi dan masih bau sabun cuci...eh, bukan, bukan! Eh...Apa anda terluka?" tanya Souji panik.

"Tidak, tapi...bagaimana kau tahu ini aku?! Padahal si pembawa pesan Teddie yang playboy dan dayang Rise yang cerewet itu saja tertipu melihat penampilanku yang seperti ini!"

"Itu karena dalam pakaian apapun, di manapun, kapanpun, Tuan Putri tetap saja cantik."

Wajah Naoto memerah. Baru kali ini dia dipanggil cantik oleh orang yang bukan kerabatnya. Dan lagi setelah dilihat lebih lama, orang yang menabraknya itu cakep juga, meski pakaiannya agak aneh untuk acara seperti ini.

"Uhm...makasih pujiannya. Oh ya, jangan panggil aku Tuan Putri, panggil saja aku Yamato atau Takeru atau Yamato-Takeru juga boleh. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Sou...eh, bukan, bukan! Err...namaku...Izanagi...ya! Izanagi!"

"Izanagi-kun, maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

"Tentu saja, Yamato-chan..."

Dan keduanya mulai berdansa di lantai dansa. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri Izanagi-no-Okami berdansa dengan Yamato-Takeru (tanpa senjata mereka, pastinya). Rise dan Teddie sampai bengong begitu menyadari bahwa itu adalah Tuan Putri mereka. Yukiko dan Raidou senyam-senyum melihat putri mereka mau berdansa dengan seorang laki-laki. Kanji dan Yosuke speechless karena kesempatan mereka direbut. Adachi sedang menikmati keindahan kubis yang dibuat jadi oseng-oseng di sana (?)

Namun...jam berdentang, tanda pukul 12 malam. Souji kaget dan melihat ke arah jam di aula. Ia teringat akan janjinya pada Igor.

"Maaf, Yamato-chan, aku harus pulang sekarang!" kata Souji a.k.a Izanagi sambil melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Naoto.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Naoto a.k.a. Yamato bingung.

"Aku harus cuci piring! Eh...yah, pokoknya aku harus pulang!"

CHU!

"Dah, Yamato-chan!"

Souji nyelonong pergi secepat kilat keluar dari aula, meninggalkan Naoto yang speechless karena baru kali ini dicium seorang cowok, di kening lagi. Bahkan Raidou saja belum pernah 'pegang-pegang' putrinya sendiri. Rise, yang menyayangkan kalau calon suami Naoto pergi begitu saja, menghampiri sang Putri.

"Putri Naoto! Kok malah diem? Dikejar atuh!" kata Rise.

"O-oh ya! Aku harus menghentikannya dan melamarnya!" Naoto sadar akan lamunannya. "Ayahanda, aku pinjam Gotou sebentar!"

"Silahkan," sahut Raidou sambil melempar Gotou, kucing pelacak kesayangannya yang sedaritadi duduk tenang di samping tahta, ke arah Naoto.

"Ugh! Bocah kurang aja! Ga sopan!" Gotou masih sempat memaki-maki Raidou.

"Sudahlah, Gotou! Bantu aku melacak keberadaan Izanagi-kun!" pinta Naoto sambil membawanya lari ke luar istana.

"Iya, iya...memang aku punya pilihan lain?"

Maka dimulailah aksi kejar dikejar antara Souji vs Naoto dan Gotou. Dengan hidung dan instingnya yang tajam, Gotou berlari memimpin arah, membawa Naoto mendekati Souji yang panik mencari cara kabur, sementara mereka terjebak di Taman Labirin istana.

"Ugh! Sial, aku harus segera pulang!" Souji menggerutu. "Igor! Margareth! Kemana kalian di saat-saat seperti ini?!"

Tiba-tiba, pintu berwarna biru tadi muncul lagi. Dengan perasaan lega, Souji berlari masuk ke dalamnya. Namun sayang, mantel Izanagi yang kepanjangan itu nyangkut di pagar tanaman. Kesal, Souji langsung melepasnya dan meninggalkannya di sana sementara ia lari ke Velvet Room. Saat Naoto dan Gotou tiba di sana, pintu itu sudah lenyap, dan jejak yang tersisa hanyalah mantel Izanagi.

"Sial! Kemana lenyapnya bocah itu?!" Gotou merutuk.

Naoto mengambil mantel yang tertinggal itu dan mencium wanginya. "Wangi sabun colek..." gumamnya. "Izanagi-kun...aku pasti akan menemukanmu!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Naoto memutuskan untuk mencari Izanagi-nya tercinta dengan bantuan dari anak buah kesayangannya, yaitu seorang komandan militer kerajaan, si dayang merah, dan si pembawa pesan. Mereka berempat mencari ke seluruh rumah di negeri tersebut, mencari lelaki yang pas mengenakan mantel Izanagi dan memiliki aroma yang sama dengan wangi yang tertinggal di mantel itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah Adachi dan anak-anaknya.

"PERMISIII!!! OI, SPADA!!! SPADA!!! ADA ORANG DI RUMAH!!!???" Satonaka Chie berteriak keras sambil menggedor pintu.

"BERISIK!!! KALO MAU BERTAMU ITU YANG SOPAN DONG!!!" teriak Kanji sambil membukakan pintu.

"Kurang ajar! Jaga bicaramu itu ya, kamu sedang berada di hadapan anggota keluarga kerajaan Yasogami!" Rise ngomel.

"APA!? KELUARGA KERAJAAN!?" Yosuke dan Adachi yang mendengar hal itu langsung ngibrit ke pintu depan untuk melihat siapa yang datang. "OH MY GOAT! ADA PUTRI NAOTO!!!"

Naoto sweatdropped melihat keluarga aneh ini. Teddie bersembunyi di belakang Rise karena masih trauma dengan insiden terakhir kali dia datang ke tempat ini. Chie berdeham keras membuat ketiga lelaki bujang itu diam anteng.

"Kami sedang mencari orang yang pas dengan mantel ini, dan orang itu harus wangi sabun!" jelasnya sambil menunjukkan mantel Izanagi.

"Wangi sabun? Wah kalau begitu aku dong! Yang rajin mandi di rumah ini kan Cuma aku!" sorak Kanji.

"Ya udah, cepet kamu coba pakai sana!" perintah Adachi.

Kanji mencoba memakainya, namun sayang tidak bisa dikancing karena badan Kanji gede. Yosuke tertawa. "GYAHAHAHAHA! Jelas ga muat! Badan Kanji kan segede King Kong!"

Kanji yang kesal langsung melempar mantel itu ke muka Yosuke. "Coba aja pake! Pasti kedodoran sama kamu!" gerutunya.

Yosuke memakainya dan memang mantel itu kebesaran untuknya. Panjangnya saja melewati lututnya. Giliran Kanji yang tertawa nista di atas penderitaan Yosuke.

"Bagaimana ini, Tuan Putri? Ini rumah terakhir yang ada di negeri ini..." Rise melihat Naoto.

"Apakah anda tidak punya anak lain lagi? Kudengar anda punya tiga anak kan?" tanya Naoto penasaran.

"Hah? Masa'? Aku Cuma punya dua anak kok!" sahut Adachi, tidak mengakui Souji sebagai anaknya.

Namun tiba-tiba, Souji lewat dengan tangan memegang tongkat pel dan ember di tangan satunya. Ia langsung mengepel lorong di depan pintu masuk dengan santai. Semuanya sweatdropped.

"Itu ada cowok satu lagi!" seru Teddie.

Souji mengangkat wajahnya dengan innocent. "Anda memanggil saya?" tanyanya (sok) naif.

Naoto terkesima seketika. "I-Izanagi-kun!" serunya. "Kau Izanagi-kun, kan?"

"Maaf, Izanagi itu siapa ya?"

"Jangan mengelak, Izanagi-kun! Aku tahu ini kamu! Ingat aku? Aku Yamato-chan, yang berdansa denganmu di pesta dansa kemarin malam!"

"Tidak mungkin, Tuan Putri! Kemarin dia kan ngeronda!" kata Adachi, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Naoto.

"Heh! Diem kamu! Putri lagi bicara!" Chie melotot ke arah Adachi.

Naoto menyeruak masuk ke dalam rumah untuk melihat wajah Souji lebih jelas lagi. Tapi yah namanya lantai baru dipel, pasti licin kan? Walhasil, Naoto terpeleset. Souji dengan sigap menangkap Naoto ke pelukannya (cieee!!!). Semuanya speechless melihat adegan tersebut.

"Izanagi-kun...aku tahu ini kamu! Kamu masih bau sabun colek!"

"I-iya, Yamato-chan...ini memang aku, Izanagi..."

Dan keduanya berpelukan. Sementara semuanya speechless, Rise mengambil mantel tadi dari Yosuke dan memasangkannya di sekitar bahu Souji. Dalam sekejap, muncul cahaya berpendar dan sekali lagi Souji mengenakan pakaian Izanagi-no-Okami. Naoto tersenyum melihatnya.

"Izanagi-kun...akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

"Jangan panggil aku Izanagi...namaku yang sebenarnya adalah Souji, Seta Souji."

"Oh...Souji...nama yang keren. Kalau begitu kau boleh memanggilku Naoto..."

"Baiklah, Naoto-chan..."

"Souji-kun, aku mencintaimu! Aku ingin menikah denganmu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naoto-chan..."

Dan adegannya di sensor! Kanji sampai mimisan melihatnya. Sementara Chie, Teddie dan Rise menangis berpelukan ala Teletubbies melihatnya. Yosuke Cuma bisa tersenyum dan merelakan Naoto jadi milik Souji, sementara Adachi nangis bersama kubisnya (?)

Maka, begitulah akhirnya. Naoto membawa Souji ke istana, setelah mendapat restu dar Baginda Raja Raidou dan Baginda Ratu Yukiko, mereka melaksanakan pesta pernikahan dan happily ever after!

**THE END**

**

* * *

A/N: **Endingnya ga enak =_=lll Soalnya ga bakat mengakhiri cerita dengan dramatis sih...jadinya Cuma segini aja!! Sudahlah, lagian garing gitu kok... *depresi* Yang penting, review, minna! Ntar kalo misalnya masih kurang berkenan, bakal aku edit lagi :D JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!!! *ditimpukin karena maksa banget*


End file.
